Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Such HVAC systems typically include an HVAC controller that controls various HVAC components of the HVAC system in order to affect and/or control one or more environmental conditions within the building. Typically, a user enters one or more set points into the HVAC controller, and the HVAC controller controls the HVAC system to meet the one or more set points. If the user subsequently perceives the space to be uncomfortable, the user typically changes the set point to a new set point that the user believes will produce a comfortable environment. Because the user is estimating what set point will produce a comfortable environment, multiple iterations are often required before the user finds a comfortable set point. Also, the perceived comfortable set point may change over time, such as when an outdoor temperature drops significantly. This may require the user tore-estimate what set point will produce a comfortable environment under the new outdoor conditions. This can be an annoying and reoccurring process for the user, and can result in non-optimum energy usage. Moreover, different users may experience a different level of perceived comfort under the same conditions, which is largely ignored by many present systems.